This invention relates to the holding of containers, such as pots used to grow house plants, at a desired location and orientation on a smooth planar vertical surface such as window glass or the like.
Most small house plants in the home or work place thrive with a close proximity to sunlight. Heretofore the problems associated with displaying and arranging small plants near or at a window have been those of excessive occupancy of space required by shelving units, tables or other floor mounted or wall mounted supports. Also, hanging plant holders or wall anchored holders require attachment with screws or other similar fasteners causing the surfaces to which they are mounted to be damaged by fastener holes or disfigured by adhesives. Further because of their permanent or semi-permanent mounting they are not easily moved to a more suitable or appealing location such as a window or tiled wall.
Similar problems and situations exist on board pleasure boats used for recreational purposes. Further, plants on board boats cannot be placed upon shelves or tables without the risk of upsetting due to the movement of the boat in rough water or sudden maneuvers encountered. Also extreme care must be taken when using conventional fasteners, requiring holes, inside of boats. Similar problems exist inside of recreational vehicles such as motor homes, used on land.
The present invention overcomes known problems of prior art.
Accordingly, an important object is to provide a container such as a pot having a rimmed top or tapered sides such as that used to hold house plants, to be attached to a glass surface such as a window where the location is most desirable.
Yet another object of our invention is the ability of mounting to any smooth surface without marking or destroying the surface to which it is fastened such as a refrigerator, formica, ceramic tile or fiberglass panels and bulkheads such as those found on pleasure boats and recreational vehicles.
A still further object is to provide a holder that will remain unobtrusive when used with an aesthetically appealing container or plant.
These and other features of the present invention are provided in a unitary wire holder with conventional suction cups attached at its ends. The suction cups are used to attach the holder to a smooth planar vertical surface such as a window or tiled wall.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention include the simplicity it allows in inserting and removing containers such as house plant containers. Containers can be easily inserted and removed through the generous opening created by the circular formed ring section of the holder. The holder if attached to a window glass also allows the window to be opened and closed without having to remove the container or holder.
A further object is the simplicity and low cost of manufacturing the present invention.